The Sex He Didnt Expect
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Franco. Frank wasn't exactly sure how he went from being in the middle of a meeting on the Argo ll surrounded by happy couples to having sex with Nico, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.


**Frank/Nico. AU-ish because Jason and Leo were a thing instead of Piper and Jason and Frank and Hazel were never anything besides best friends. But besides that, everything's the same.**

**Pairings: Franco. Valgrace. Pipazel.**

"Frank will you go get Nico." Jason looked up at him from where he was standing over a bunch of blue prints. Leo sat next to his boyfriend, a hand running over his arm gently as he looked at the plan in front of them. Jason smiled down at his boyfriend slightly, easily becoming distracted as a tanned hand came up to brush the blonde hair back slightly.

Frank looked at Hazel, wanting to share his exasperation, but only to find Hazel and Piper clutching hands and staring dreamily into each other's eyes, not even making an attempt to pay attention to the meeting they were having.

Fucking hormone ruled teens. He got up out of his chair with a sigh, securing his too small shirt, but he was used to that now, ever since he had gotten that blessing from Mars all of his clothes were too small for him. He was always tugging them into their proper place.

He left the room then, heading up the steps of the Argo to go find Nico, he was meaning to go up on deck, expecting to find Nico up in the mast, watching the horizon while Coach steered the ship around. But he was distracted when he heard a loud moan coming from down the hall, towards Nico's room.

What the Mars?

He found out quickly what exactly what the mars was.

He opened the door to the bedroom, slightly hesitant if he was being completely honest with himself, a loud moan of "Frank!" welcoming him, high pitched and needy sounding. His mouth fell open, his eyes greeted by the sight of Nico di Angelo wearing nothing but black tube socks and….nothing else.

The boy, in all his pale and awkwardly thin glory, was laid out on the bed, legs folded to his shoulders in the air, with one hand he was quickly shoving his fingers in and out of himself, his mouth was hung open, his eyes were clamped shut, his black hair sticking to his flushed face with sweat.

Frank felt something squirm in his pants, his palm ran down to rub at the bulge that pressed harshly into his jeans.

"Frank," Nico cried, the son of hades didn't seem to notice that the object of his fantasies was standing just feet away from him, his free hand was tugging helplessly at his sheets, he was mewling loudly, sounding like keening puppy.

Frank unbuckled his belt without really acknowledging he was doing it, he let his jeans fall to the floor and kicked them off along with his shoes. At the sound of the metal of the belt banging against the floor, Nico sat up with a gasp, his eyes widening.

"Frank-"Nico stuttered, taking his fingers out of himself. "It's not what it-"

Frank tugged his shirt over his head briskly and Nico stopped trying to struggle into a proper position, he fell back on his elbows and little out an exited gasp. In just his tight briefs Frank made his way across the rest of the room and slid on top of Nico. The son of Hades let out an exited squeal as Frank ran his hands under his body and grabbed his ass with both hands.

He sat up on his knees, pulling Nico into his lap, his clothes member rubbing harshly into the boy's naked ass. He ran his hands over the soft mounds, noting the layers of fat on them and the orb like shape, he dugged his nails into them and the raven whimpered again, mouthing at Frank's strong neck, little moans and whines slipping from his red bitten lips.

His clothes member ran over the boys gaping hole, and Nico bucked down into him, he dug his nails into Frank's broad shoulders.

"Frank," he moaned.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Frank growled, he hadn't meant to sound so aggressive, but Nico was driving him crazy, his head spind at the boys touch and his blood boiled with passion and want. Nico's skin was hot and untouched under his large hands. He was gentle, he knew he didn't really have to be, Nico was strong, just as strong as him, maybe even more. But that didn't mean he wanted to hurt him, he was so soft, so small.

"Please." Nico whined, rocking, his thighs were tired and numb, he had been riding his fingers for a long time before he had flopped down on his back and Frank had walked in on him. He didn't know when this _obsession_ with the boy had started, not really, but he guessed it was when they had first met. His heart had pounded so hard when Hazel had introduced them, and ever since then, every time he touched himself he thought of the broad and muscled male.

Frank pushed him down on the bed, grabbing his knees and shoving them apart. The roman got up and slipped off his briefs, kicking them so they joined Nico's clothes on the floor.

Nico moaned when he saw his body, eyes centering in on his member, thick, long, arching away from his body impressively, thin fingers went down to his hole, meaning to shove them in once more. Frank slapped his hands away though and got in between his legs.

He rubbed Nico's bare thighs, making the Ghost King's breath quicken, he was quivering, in anticipation or in nervousness Frank wasn't sure, but he knew for sure that _he _was shaking with nerves. Fear of hurting Nico or not being good enough filling his easily insecure mind.

Nico slung a leg onto his shoulder so his legs were spread further. "You're gonna be amazing." Nico whispered, like he knew what Frank was thinking.

Their eyes met and they smiled softly at each other for just a moment before Frank offered a few fingers to Nico's red mouth. The son of hades took them in, swirling his tongue around the thick digits, moaning slightly.

Frank pulled them away at the noise, his cock felt like it was pounding, needy for something warm and tight to wrap around it. An unbearable urge to thrust and fuck making his stomach squirm in impatience.

He brought his fingers down to the twitching entrance and made quick work of thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy, Nico was moaning loudly, clawing at the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of cotton and pulling sharply.

"Frank," he panted. "T-that's enough. I'm ready."

Frank looked up at him, fingers jabbing his prostate, Nico squealed at the motion. "Are you sure?"

Nico nodded, to breathless to speak. Frank grabbed his legs and hooked them over his shoulders, so Nico's lower half was resting in his lap. He looked into Nico's nervous brown eyes as he grabbed himself by the base and slowly made his entrance.

Nico whimpered softly as Frank slid it, timid and hesitant, he kept his eyes on Nico's, trying to comfort him without words, the other guy smiled at him, though it was shaky and a little pained.

"You okay?" he whispered when he was settled in.

Nico paused, and then nodded. "Yeah. Just gimme a minute."

Frank nodded, and played around while Nico adjusted; he littered kisses all over the thin, sharp shoulders, over the prominent collarbones, up the thin, pale neck. He thought Nico was beautiful, but he would have liked it if he ate more, it made his stomach turn knowing that Nico had a difficult time eating ever since Tartarus.

"If we don't die," Frank muttered into the lower regions of his neck. "Do you wanna go on a date with me when we get back?"

Nico was quiet for a few moments, making Frank nervous, thinking he had over stepped a line, but when he looked up Nico was smiling brightly and he had tears in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Frank's large torso and pulled him into a rough kiss, taking it as a cue to move, he began thrusting him hips, pulling out slowly and shoving back in all at once. Nico melted in his arms, his hands running all over his back, his neck, tugging at the hair at his neck where it was slightly longer.

Frank hands fell from where they were holding Nico to hold his hips, making the raven haired male thrust down on him when he pulled out, and also to hold his hips down. Nico was passionate but frantic, requiring touch with no pause in between.

"You like it?" he found himself growling in little pale ears.

Nico whimpered in response. "Y-yes."

"I'm the only one who could fuck you this good, aren't I?" Frank growled, he didn't know what or why, but it seemed like his dads nature was over powering him, making him domineering, wanting to take total control. It wasn't hard, Nico was putty in his hands, moving and talking however he wanted him too.

"Yes, Frank, yes yes, only you." Nico was keening, his mouth open, fingernails wildly digging into his back. He was on the edge, right on the brink of spilling over, and though he didn't let it show, so was Frank.

That need for powerful was consuming his mind, making him dizzy. But he reminded himself forcibly to be kind, Nico was fragile mentally, and to be honest physically compared to his bulging muscles and strength. Anyways, Nico didn't deserve to be talked down too, he had more respect for him than that.

"Come for me, Nico." Frank purred in his ears. "I wanna see you do it. Come on, love, do it for me. Please?"

Nico moaned in response and not a moment later was crying out for Frank loudly, hands sweaty but clenching on his back. His whole body tensed up and arched as he spilled himself in between their flushed bodies, when he was done, his body slumped into the mattress, his breath frantic.

"Frank Frank Frank Frank Frank." Nico repeated over and over again, voice thick with pleasure and emotion. He sighed into his lovers pale skin, peaceful and pleased.

Frank thrust into him for only a few more minutes before he too was coming inside of his lover, he arched his back, groaning loudly into Nico's shoulder, Nico moaned in response as he was totally filled. When Frank pulled out, cum lost its placement out and ran down his naked thighs and ass.

Frank flopped down next to Nico, completely winded and sorta lightheaded, he hadn't noticed, but ever since he had entered the room his father voice had been absent, and they stayed that way.

Well, if the answer to getting rid of his father and those headaches was having sex with Nico, he was all for it. He opened his own brown eyes and looked back at Nico, who instantly flushed when their eyes met. He shifted forward until he was curled into Franks side, the son of mars wrapped his arm around the son of hades, flushed bodies resting together.

"Jason's looking for you by the way," he muttered, eyes dropping.

Nico yawned, hesitated for moment, and then snuggled into his shoulder. "M'kay."

Frank wrapped his other arm around Nico, his eyes suddenly unable to open. "Gonna go see him?"

Nico muttered something but it ended in a hum and he fell asleep, Frank wasn't far behind him.

Gods, did Jason have a surprise when he came looking for them not five minutes later. The blonde stared at the two naked boys, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face, he closed the door quietly and made his way back to the mess hall.

"Leo owes me twenty bucks."

**I should probably be ashamed for shipping these two, but I am not. Don't worry, Percico, Jasico Valdangelo and Frazel are still my extreme, hella rad and powerful OTP's. But I just had to write them. There may or may not be another Franco in the future *shrugs* who knows.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
